A Bad Dream
by Kondou
Summary: Goku has a bad dream, one in which Sanzo told him to never come see him again… Then again, it may not have been a dream at all.


**A Bad Dream**

Goku has a bad dream, one in which Sanzo told him to never come see him again… Then again, it may not have been a dream at all.

**Disclaimer:** Gensomaden Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya.

**A/N:** This was supposed to be a rather serious fic, but there are bits of humor in there, no matter how crude. Do read it, though!

---

Goku wasn't so sure if it was a dream or not. It felt like one, with it being so surreal and fuzzy; but then again, Goku never felt so crushed by a dream before. True, most of his dreams only consisted of him eating lots of food, but this dream was different. _No_, it wasn't food running away from him. He had that dream _six times_, and it still didn't feel as horrible as this dream felt.

_You're not needed around here any longer. I don't ever want to see you again. _

No amount of food could compensate for the hurt he felt when he heard those very words coming out of Sanzo's mouth. Goku was sure he could hear them repeating themselves in his head, as if etched into his mind. And everyone knew that hardly anything gets etched into Goku's mind unless it was _really, really_ important. Like the names of the different types of food. That was something that was really, really important.

Thinking about it, Goku wouldn't be getting food if Sanzo really _did_ say that to him. It was Sanzo who has that golden credit card they use to pay for their expenses. Really, why didn't he just buy four airplane tickets so they can arrive at their destination earlier? Oh wait, airplanes weren't invented yet. Life sucked.

It was at times like these Goku just wanted to fall asleep. Sleep and forget everything. Sleep and wake up to find out it was all just a dream, or at least try to convince himself it was one.

…Wait, did he do that already? Goku couldn't quite remember. Even so, he didn't dare to go ask Sanzo himself. Not many things made Goku afraid, but to find out that Sanzo didn't want him any longer scared the brown haired boy.

Crouching in a corner of his room, Goku pulled the blankets closer to himself, shivering. His golden orbs were fixed upon the brilliant blue of the moon, hoping for any means of comfort. All to no avail, though. The moon had never once comforted him before; not when he was trapped in the mountains, nor was it helping right now. It never showered him with warmth like the sun's rays did.

_…Or like Sanzo did._

Burying his head in his pillow that he placed on his lap, Goku closed his eyes. It was no use thinking so much about it. There was always still tomorrow to brood about it. Unless he doesn't wake up tomorrow, but he wouldn't know then, so it was a win-win situation. Because, well, dead people didn't think, right? Then again, weren't youkai supposed to be dead? Hakkai was one. He wasn't really very dead, either.

Why does life… or death… have to be so confusing for an eighteen year o– oh yes, five hundred and eighteen year old?

Whatever the case, Goku decided it was best to sleep before his thoughts get out of hand.

---

Morning arrived all too soon, and the sun's rays shone down on the brown haired boy still huddled in a corner. Most of the time, the sun's rays never managed to wake Goku up, and it took a great deal of effort to even coax the boy out of his dreamland. Today was different. Today, Goku was depressed. Goku was hardly ever depressed.

When he stepped out of his room, he was greeted by Hakkai, who had also informed him that breakfast was already served. The boy replied him with a simple 'good morning' in a rather monotonous voice, walking slowly to the tables to get his food.

It already shocked Hakkai enough that Goku woke up so early on his own, but seeing Goku not excited over breakfast is another thing. It was either the world was about to come to an end, or…

"Hakkai, what's up with that bakasaru?" Gojyo asked, raising an eyebrow at the sight before him.

"I think it's probably…" Hakkai's voice trailed off into the distance, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Probably what?"

"It's the only feasible explanation for this."

Gojyo folded his arms impatiently, beckoning Hakkai to continue. There was a certain glint in the other man's eyes that was hard to miss.

"Goku is going through _puberty_."

With that, Gojyo burst out laughing. The redhead was laughing so hard, he could feel tears ready to fall out from his eyes at any minute. When he finally managed to stop, however, he replayed those words in his head a few more times. Gojyo turned to look at Goku, then back at Hakkai, then Goku again.

"…You may be_ right_, actually."

---

**Author's Notes:** Well, I'm glad I managed to finish a chapter, despite it being rather short and all. I hope you read and review, so I know where I can improve! Thank you!


End file.
